El Mundo en Realidad
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Este es el final de mi historia pero muy pronto saldra la secuela.ultima capitulo arriva
1. Comienzo

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, es un poco corto pero muy bueno eso se los aseguro

El Mundo en Realidad

Ciudad de Paris

Bayman respiro profundamente mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión a la que hace unos minutos acaba de entrar, no tubo problemas en la entrada, solo 2 guardias murieron, cada uno con un disparo en la cabeza.

Finalmente llego a la puerta de la habitación donde se supone su objetivo estaría dormido, siendo casi media noche las personas en la casa ya estarían dormidas.

Lentamente desenfundo su arma, estaba listo para entrar, el ruido no seria un problema ya que su arma contaba con un silenciador.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, toda le habitación estaba oscura, en la cama se distinguían dos figuras ambas personas al parecer dormidas, Bayman se disponía a entrar cuando una de las figuras comenzó a moverse " ¿ Kevin, eres tu cariño ? " rápidamente ceso todo movimiento.

La figura se movió a posición sentada " ¿ Tuviste otra pesadilla ?...ven a dormir con mama " volvió a decir la voz ( Lo siento ).

Bayman cerro los ojos, apunto su arma y apretó el gatillo, la bala impacto con la cabeza de la mujer quitándole la vida.

Rápidamente se acerco a la cama y coloco el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza de su aparente objetivo, un hombre que según su contratante juzgaría a un poderoso narcotraficante.

15 minutos después una fuerte explosión resonó por toda la ciudad, enfrente de los restos de la casa una solitaria figura observaba.

Una familia entera había caído ante sus manos, hombres, mujeres y niños, con una ultima mirada a los restos dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Ciudad de Nueva York

Era otro hermoso día en la ciudad de Nueva York, era la clase de día en que las personas estaban mas calmadas, pero para Zack no.

Después de haber ganado el torneo de Dead or Alive todo se veía bien, en un momento tenia todo, mujeres, autos y hasta una isla.

Pero así como llego el dinero, las mujeres y todo lo demás se fue en un instante pero al menos tubo el placer de tener a muchas hermosas mujeres en su isla.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras caminaba por una de las calles cercanas al World Trade Center, pero al pasar justo al frente de un callejón pudo oír varias voces ( Vagabundos ) pensó mientras se disponía a seguir su camino para luego detenerse de golpe al escuchar una de las voces " Vamos chica, no podrás escapar nosotros somos 5 y tu estas sola, así que se una buena niña y quédate callada mientras nosotros nos divertimos " se escucho una voz.

Al escuchar esas palabras lentamente entro al callejón de inmediato pudo distinguir 5 figuras rodeando a una chica, Zack examino la situación, por una parte podría simplemente dar media vuelta y marcharse pero por la otra el día había sido muy aburrido.

Sin mas se lanzo hacia uno de los sujetos que se disponía a tocar a la chica " ! Hey imbecil ¡ " al escuchar la voz el sujeto giro la cabeza solo para recibir una tremenda patada en el rostro, la cual lo mando a volar contra la pared, todos los demás colocaron la vista en el atacante de su compañero " ! Hijo de perra, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste ¡ " en un segundo los cuatro sujetos restantes se abalanzaron sobre el.

Rápidamente Zack corrió hacia el mas cercano de ellos, justo en el momento en el que el sujeto lanzo un puñetazo Zack aprovecho para colarse bajo su brazo y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro seguido de un rodillazo en el abdomen " AAhhhhh " grito en dolor el sujeto mientras se tiraba al suelo.

Antes de que Zack pudiera terminar con el, otro de ellos trato de golpearlo con una patada giratoria pero Zack detuvo la patada con su pierna derecha para luego propinarle una patada giratoria con su pierna izquierda, el sujeto callo al suelo inconsciente.

Lentamente giro su atención al ultimo de ellos, este al ver a sus amigos en el suelo estaba temblando de miedo " Lárgate " le dijo Zack a lo que el sujeto obedeció.

Acomodando sus lentes de sol Zack dio media vuelta para ver a la chica, calmadamente camino hacia ella pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo ella hablo " No pedí tu ayuda " dijo la chica " Puedo defenderme sola " volvió a hablar la chica

Zack se acerco a ella para mirar su rostro " Un momento...! tu eres Lei Fang ¡ " dijo sonriendo " No te reconocí sin esos vestidos que siempre usas " agrego mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo " ¿ Te conozco ? " pregunto Lei Fang no reconociéndolo " Soy Zack " dijo molesto por el hecho de que no lo reconociera " ! Zack ¡ " casi grita la chica por fin recordándolo " No te reconocía sin esa estúpida barba verde que traías cuando estábamos en la isla " dijo sonriendo mientras que Zack solo asintió.

Después de salir del callejón los dos se encontraron caminando lado a lado, un silencio muy incomodo " Dime...¿ que te trae a Nueva York ? " hablo al fin Zack deteniéndose bruscamente " Estoy aquí para visitar una amiga " hablo mientras se detenía frente a el, levantando la vista para encontrarse con los lentes de sol que cubrían los ojos del hombre negro.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a notar ciertas cosas, como que Zack era demasiado alto tanto que ella solo le llegaba al pecho y también pudo notar los músculos de sus brazos ya que el estaba vistiendo una camisa sin mangas.

Por su parte Zack se encontraba en la misma situación, sus ojos ocultos tras sus lentes analizaban de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la chica frente a el ( ¡ Dios !...con esa minifalda y esa camiseta ajustada que esta usando se ve muy bien ) pensó mientras la continuaba observando, entonces se dio cuenta que ellos se habían estado mirando por mucho tiempo, así que pensó en algo rápido " ¿ Y quien es tu amiga ? ".

En otra parte de la ciudad, en uno de los tantos hoteles de la ciudad, una silueta delgada, demasiado delgada para ser la silueta de un hombre observaba todo desde el balcón de su habitación, ella esperaba que su compañera llegara a tiempo y entonces tal vez ella tendría valor para salir a enfrentar su pasado y su futuro.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, lentamente llevo su mano a perilla " ¿ Quien es ? " pregunto en voz alta esperando una respuesta " Soy yo " inmediatamente reconoció la voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una joven mujer de rasgos asiáticos y a un hombre alto de piel negra " Lei Fang " murmuro la chica mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga, mientras que Zack solo las observaba " ¿ Que haces con Zack ? " dijo la chica por fin notando que estaba frente a ellas.

Entonces la conclusión golpeo a Zack justo en la cabeza ( Cabello rojo, rasgos asiáticos...es ) " ¡ Kasumi ! " exclamo mientras Kasumi solo sonrió " Por favor pasen ".

Continuara...

Espero les guste, muy pronto la continuación, si quieren vayan asiendo sus conclusiones.


	2. Familia y Amigos

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, la escuela me tiene muy ocupado, este es el segundo capitulo

* * *

El Mundo en Realidad

Capitulo 2: Familia y Amigos

Ciudad de Nueva York...

Zack observaba calladamente a las chicas frente a el, por lo bajo de sus voces era muy difícil entender lo que decían, pero por otra parte no era asunto de el, aunque muy en el fondo se moría por saber de que hablaban " ¿ Cual es el problema ? " pregunto al fin rompiendo la pequeña conversación.

" Tu sabes que Kasumi es una shinobi¿ verdad ? " pregunto Lei fang, a lo que el hombre negro solo asintió " Bueno, Kasumi decidió que quería vivir una vida normal, pero por desgracia una vez dentro del clan es imposible salir " explico la china " ¿ Sabes lo que eso significa ? " pregunto nuevamente " Si, ahora la están siguiendo " murmuro Zack mirando a Kasumi la cual tenia la vista centrada en el suelo.

" Entonces tenemos que protegerla " hablo Zack, este comentario hizo que Kasumi levantara la mirada hacia el " No es tan fácil, todos mis perseguidores fueron entrenados por Hayate y por Ayane, así que será difícil, ustedes dos podrían morir " comento la ex-shinobi para luego volver a bajar la mirada " Entonces, si ese es el problemas, vamos a necesitar ayuda " menciono Lei Fang mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, acción seguida por Kasumi.

" Tengo una solución " dijo Zack metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular " ¿ Que haces ? " le pregunto Lei Fang mientras lo observaba con atención, al parecer estaba esperando a que le contestaran.

Después de un rato Zack volvió a guardar su teléfono y se acerco a Kasumi, la cual aun estaba mirando al suelo " No te preocupes " le dijo al tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro " Los refuerzos llegan mañana " termino retirando su mano del hombro de la chica.

Mientras tanto, en la parte mas remota de la ciudad una grupo de hombres se preparan para su asalto " Recuerden...ella es una maestra de su estilo, no se confíen " grito una figura a todas las demás " Hayate...¿ de verdad vas a matar a tu propia hermana ? " le dijo una voz a sus espaldas " Ryu...tu sabes que son nuestras leyes " le dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encararlo " ¿ Donde esta Ayane ? " le pregunto el súper ninja a su amigo " Ella dijo que saldría para patrullar la ciudad " contesto Hayate " ¡ Prepárense !...el ataque será mañana en la noche " hablo en voz alta, la oír esto, todas las demás personas en la habitación asintieron.

Al oír las palabras de su amigo, Ryu no pudo evitar sentirse triste ( Hayate... que te a pasado, antes no eras así, antes estabas dispuesto a dar la vida por tu hermana y ahora...) sin mas el súper ninja dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación ( Ahora solo piensas en matarla y solo porque ella quería tener una vida normal ) dando un suspiro de resignación, Ryu salió de la bodega que era su base, poco a poco se fue perdiendo entre las personas de la ciudad.

Al llegar a un pequeño parque en la ciudad, Ryu llevo su vista al cielo color naranja del atardecer ( Kasumi...espero que estés bien ) .

Mas tarde cuando la ciudad dormía, Kasumi nuevamente se encontraba en el bacón de su habitación, contemplando las luces de la ciudad, había pasado casi una hora desde que Zack se había marchado ( ¿ A que se refería Zack con eso de que los refuerzos llegarían mañana ? ) pensó la joven de cabello rojo.

De pronto el sentimiento de estar siendo observada la invadió, su vista rápidamente se dirigió a la figura de Lei Fang, la cual estaba profundamente dormida en la cama, ( Si no es ella... entonces ) tan pronto como lo pensó una figura aterrizo a su lado.

" Hola hermanita " le dijo una voz muy conocida, rápidamente dio media vuelta para encarar a su rival y hermana " Ayane..." dijo mirándola " ¿ Que haces aquí ? " pregunto la ex-shinobi tomando su posición de pelea " Tu sabes también como yo mi razón de estar aquí " dijo mientras sacudía su traje color negro, el mismo que había usado cuando tubo ese pequeño encuentro con su Objetivo.

" ¿ Como supiste donde estaba ? " pregunto nuevamente la chica pelirroja " Conozco la ciudad "

respondió la chica de cabellos lavanda " No estoy aquí para pelear, así que relájate " aclaro la shinobi " E venido a advertirte...mañana en la noche te atacaran " explico mientras miraba a su hermana.

" ¿ Quien dirige el ataque ? " pregunto Kasumi " Hayate...es quien lo dirige " respondió la shinobi " ¿ Porque me dices esto, pensé que me odiabas ? " pregunto confundida, su vista centrada en la cara de su hermana " No malinterpretes, te odio, pero una persona me dijo que a pesar de todo eres parte de mi familia...prepárate para mañana " le dijo antes de dar un salto fuera del balcón y desaparecer " Ayane... " fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de la ex-shinobi.

Sin mas, entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta del bacón tras ella, lentamente se medio en la cama junto a Lei Fang y a pesar de que su mente era una maraña de preguntas, de alguna manera logro conciliar en sueño.

Knock, Knock.

Los ojos de Lei Fang se abrieron de golpe tan pronto como sus oídos captaron el ruido, al mirar tras ella descubrió que Kasumi aun estaba dormida, después miro al despertador que estaba en una mesa junto a la cama " 6:00 AM " murmuro la china, saliendo de la cama, no necesito vestirse ya para dormir usaba unos shorts negros y un top del mismo color.

Knock, Knock

" ¡Ya voy ! " hablo en voz alta acercandose a la puerta, pero por causa de su grito Kasumi se despertó " ¿ Que pasa Lei ? " le pregunto Kasumi mientras se acariciaba los ojos para tratar de despertarse " Alguien toca la puerta " le contesto mientras tomaba la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Cual fue la sorpresa de ambas la encontrar a Zack, vistiendo una camisa con el logo de los LACKERS, pantalón negro, botas color negro y sus ya característicos lentes de sol

" Buenos días dormilonas " dijo en tono de broma, mientras miraba a Lei Fang de arriba a abajo " Te ves bien Lei " le dijo mientras cambiaba su mirada a Kasumi quien para ese entonces ya estaba fuera de la cama.

Al igual que Lei Fang, Kasumi vestía unos shorts y un top, solo que los de ella eran color azul

" Buenos días Zack " saludo la chica pelirroja mientras se acercaba a el, sin perder pista de que Lei Fang estaba mirando fijamente el pecho Zack, ya que la camisa que el vestía era demasiado ajustada, lo que permitía que su musculatura se notara a través de ella.

" ¿ Que necesitas Zack ? " pregunto Kasumi haciendo que Lei Fang saliera de su transe, la cual rápidamente desvió su vista hacia ella " Pues verán..." empezó al tiempo que tomaba a Lei Fang con un brazo y a Kasumi con el otro " Les dije que hoy llegarían los refuerzos ¿ no ? " explico el hombre negro " ¡ Ya puedes pasar amigo ! " grito Zack.

De pronto en la puerta apareció un hombre vestido como militar, tenia unos pantalones camuflajehados color café, botas militares negras, mientras en las manos vestía unos guantes color negro que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, una camisa azul cubierta por una chaleco color naranja y en la cabeza vestía una boina color azul.

" ¿ Que no es ese Bayman ? " exclamo Lei al ver al asesino ruso en la puerta " Ese soy yo " respondió el ruso entrando y cerrando la puerta tras el " ¿ A que has venido ? " pregunto Kasumi mientras retiraba el brazo de Zack de su hombro " Según esto, a protegerte " respondió el ruso simplemente " ¿ Acaso le estas pagando por esto Zack ? " pregunto Lei Fang a Zack, este aun tenia el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica asiática.

Antes de responder, este retiro su brazo de los hombros de la chica y se puso junto a Bayman

" No...no le estoy pagando " respondió con su característica sonrisa " Digamos que el y yo somos buenos amigos " explico Zack, alo que Bayman solo asintió

" ¿ Desde cuando son tan amigos ? " pregunto Kasumi mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, acto seguido por Lei Fang " Pues verán..." comenzó el hombre negro mientras se sentaba entre las chicas, en el proceso colocando sus brazos en los hombros de cada una.

" Yo y Bayman tuvimos un encuentro con Jann Lee y con Bass Armstrong " explico Zack mientras giro su mirada hacia en ruso que ahora estaba junto a la pared cerca de la puerta del balcón " ¿ Y porque estaban enojados ? " pregunto Lei Fang muy interesada. al saber que su rival había sido mencionado " Jann Lee estaba furioso de que yo lo hubiera vencido en la final del tercer torneo y Bass...bueno, es que tuve un problema con Tina " explico con un tono de broma " Yo estaba en un bar cercano al lugar del torneo, ahí encontré a Bayman, empezamos a conversar sobre el torneo y otras cosas " continuo Zack , mientras que Lei y Kasumi lo escuchaban atentamente.

" Entonces fue cuando llegaron Jann Lee y Bass...hubo una pelea " dijo Zack en tono serio, lo que era muy raro en el " El bar quedo destrozado..." explico mientras en su mente las imágenes de lo sucedido se rearmaban.

- Flash Back -

" ¡ Te exijo una revancha ! " grito Jann mientras se acercaba a Zack " Pero ya te vencí " trato de defender el hombre negro poniéndose de pie " Eres un cobarde " murmuro el chino.

Antes de que Zack pudiera reaccionar, Bass lo sujeto de los brazos, Zack trato de liberarse pero la fuerza del luchador era demasiada.

Aprovechando la incapacidad de defenderse, Jann empezó a propinarle una lluvia de puñetazos al resiente campeón del torneo " 2 contra 1...no me párese justo " hablo Bayman quien por fin había decidido actuar.

Al oír la voz Bass rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia la fuente de esta, solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, ante esto se vio obligado a soltar a Zack, quien aprobecho esto para propinarle una patada a Jann Lee, el cual había detenido sus golpes al ver a su compañero ser golpeado.

Aprovechando que Bass aun estaba dolido, Bayman trato de darle una patada en la cara, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que este detuvo su pierna " Vas a volar enano " dijo el luchador antes de tomar fuertemente su chaleco, en unos momentos Bayman se encontró levantado sobre la cabeza de Bass.

Desde donde estaba, Zack pudo ver como Bayman era arrojado por el enorme luchador para luego impactar con una de las tantas mesas de billar, pero su atención volvió a Jann Lee, quien por poco le asestaba un puñetazo, aprovechando el descuido Zack trato de propinarle una patada baja pero Jann ágilmente detuvo la pierna de este " Hay que ser educado, esto se arregla afuera " le dijo el chino en tono de burla, para luego darle una patada a la única pierna que sostenía a Zack, ante esto el callo al suelo, pero se dio cuenta de algo, uno de sus pies aun estaba en manos de Jann.

Mientras se quitaba de encima los pedazos de la mesa de billar, Bayman pudo ver como Jann Lee arrojaba a Zack por una de las ventanas del bar para después salir por la misma, pero su atención volvió a Bass quien se acercaba peligrosamente a el, rápidamente se puso de pie " ¿ Quieres mas ? " pregunto en tono burlón, ante esto Bayman rápidamente le propino una patada en el estomago, esto hizo que el gigante se arrodillara frente a el, sin ninguna lastima Bayman lo tomo de la nuca y empujo su cabeza hacia delante impactándola contra su rodilla, en el proceso la nariz del luchador se rompió, sangre empezó a salir de ella

" ¡ Como te atreves ! " grito Bass poniéndose rápidamente de pie, una de sus manos cubriendo su nariz, una vez mas Bayman trato de patearlo y nuevamente este detuvo su pie, dándole un potente puñetazo en el estomago, Bass logro hacer que el ruso se agachara, tomándolo fuertemente por el chaleco, el luchador no tubo problemas en ejecutar un suplex haciendo que en el proceso la espalda del ruso impactara contra otra mesa de billar partiéndola en dos ante la vista aterrorizada de los demás ocupantes del bar.

La suerte de Zack no era mejor, después de haber sido lanzado por la ventana aterrizo justo en medio de la calle frente al bar, era una suerte que la calle no era muy transitada, rápidamente se puso de pie solo para recibir una patada en la cara, sorprendente mente sus lentes de sol nunca cayeron de su cara, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para poderse enfocar en su rival, el cual estaba apunto de propinarle otra patada pero con gran rapidez Zack detuvo la inminente patada con su pierna izquierda para luego responder con una potente patada de su pierna derecha, ante la patada Jann Lee callo al piso fuertemente, su cara impacto con el concreto de la calle, sin darle oportunidad Zack tomo una de sus piernas y lo arrojo contra la pared del bar donde tomándolo por la nuca empezó a darle una serie de rodillazos, Jann muy adolorido para defenderse no podía hacer nada.

Bayman estaba seguro que al menos la mitad de sus costillas estaban rotas, y no podía hacer nada mientras Bass lo levantaba y lo colocaba sobre otra de las mesas de billar, para luego subirse el sobre la misma " ¡ El gran final ! " grito el luchador a la gente que los miraba aterrorizados lentamente puso de pie al ruso, pero antes de poder hacerle algo Bayman le dio una potente patada en las partes mas sensibles del hombre, rápidamente coloco la cabeza del luchador bajo su brazo, después tomo ambos brazos del luchador y los coloco en una posición que causa mucho dolor a Bass.

¡ CRACK !

Pudo oírse el sonido de ambos brazos romperse y los gritos de dolor del luchador aumentaron, después aun sosteniendo los brazos rotos del luchador, el ruso logro levantar a Bass lo suficiente para que el pudiera dejar su peso caer sobre la mesa pero al mismo tiempo lograr que la cabeza de este impactara contra esta partiéndola en el proceso y después impactara contra el suelo del bar, lentamente se levanto de los escombros de la mesa dejando a Bass con ambos brazos quebrados y una seria herida en la cabeza.

Afuera Zack aun tenia a Jann Lee contra la pared y aun seguía castigándolo con rodillazos y uno que otero puñetazo, al notar que el chino ya no oponía resistencia Zack lo soltó, dejando que este se deslizara por la pared hasta tocar el suelo ya inconsciente

" Así se lucha en Nueva York "

Fue entonces cuando noto que tenia una larga cortada en el pecho " Malditos vidrios " murmuro mientras se recargaba contra la pared, pudo ver a Bayman salir por la puerta del bar, una de sus manos tomándose un costado " ¿ Estas bien ? " le pregunto Zack a su nuevo amigo.

" Si, solo un par de costillas rotas ¿ y tu ? " respondió y pregunto el ruso " Solo cortadas y moretones " respondió " Será mejor que nos vayamos, la policía no tardara en llegar " comento el ruso " Si...¿ y como dejaste a Bass ? " pregunto con curiosidad el hombre negro mientras el y Bayman se alejaban del bar " Solo tiene la nariz y los brazos rotos " explico el ruso.

" ¡ Diablos !...Tina no me volverá a hablar " exclamo Zack " Pero aun así...gracias por la ayuda " menciono Zack sonriendo mientras ofrecía una mano al ruso " De nada " contesto el ruso tomando la mano de Zack y dándole una fuerte sacudida " Cuando necesites ayuda, solo háblame " ofreció Bayman antes de soltar la mano de Zack y tomar un camino diferente, dejando a Zack solo.

.- Fin del Flash Back -

Al terminar su historia, Zack examino las caras de ambas chica, Kasumi no paresia muy interesada pero Lei Fang paresia sorprendida " Y eso fue lo que paso " agrego Zack poniéndose de pie " Así que Bayman y yo las protegeremos de aquí en adelante " explico con una sonrisa " Pues hay que estar preparados para el anochecer " comento Kasumi atrayendo la atención de todos.

" ¿ Porque lo dices ? " pregunto Lei " Ayer alguien me advirtió que nos atacarían en la noche " explico la ex-shinobi " ¿ Quien te lo dijo ? " pregunto Bayman desde su lugar contra la pared

" Fue Ayane " dijo calladamente la peliroja " Pensé que te odiaba " comento sorprendida Lei Fang " Si, pero ella menciono que alguien le había dicho que a pesar de todo yo era parte de su familia " explico Kasumi " No suena como la clase de cosas que diría Ryu " agrego ella.

Por su parte Bayman no pudo evitar mas que sonreír ( Así que tomo mi consejo ).

Continuara...

* * *

Muy pronto vendrá la tercera parte, es que la escuela me tiene ocupado, para aquellos que ya han jugado El Dead or Alive 3 podrán reconocer el movimiento con el que Bayman venció a Bass

Hasta Pronto


	3. Conversaciones

Este es el tercer capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, espero les guste.

* * *

El Mundo en Realidad

Capitulo 3: Conversaciones

Kasumi miraba fijamente el reloj, como si esperara a que cambiara de hora, no era un secreto que estaba muy nerviosa, aun no estaba segura de que tendría el valor de enfrentarse a Ryu y mucho menos a Hayate y también sabia que el no dudaría en cumplir su deber el cual era matarla.

Por otra parte desde hace una hora Bayman y Zack terminaron los preparativos para el ataque, lo cual no era muy complicado solo colocaron hilo transparente en la puerta del balcón y las ventanas¿ porque ? ella no lo sabia pero Bayman dijo que seria de mucha utilidad.

Mientras tanto Lei Fang había salido por comida ya que no había nada que cocinar y le china tenia una nueva receta que según ella era muy deliciosa, Zack siendo como es se ofreció a acompañarla ya que según el se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto y no con esas trenzas que acostumbraba usar, pero tras recibir un golpe en la nuca por parte de Bayman no tubo otra opción mas que quedarse.

En una hora mas los cuatro ya estaban comiendo " ¡ Esto esta delicioso ! " exclamo Zack mientras devoraba mas de los fideos preparados por Lei " Es cierto Lei, te luciste " felicito Kasumi mientras que Bayman solo asintió " Gracias " murmuro Lei Fang apenada por las felicitaciones.

" Muy bien, escuchen " hablo Bayman mientras se ponía de pie, todos en la mesa dejaron de comer para escucharlo " Son las 9:11 PM pero como Kasumi me dijo hace unos momentos, al estar en una ciudad tan grande no creo que ataquen a esta hora, lo mas probable es que ataquen en la media noche, saldré por un momento, estén alertas " sin mas el ruso se dirigió a la puerta mientras todos lo miraban extrañado, pero igual nadie dijo nada.

El sonido de los grillos era lo único que llegaba a los oídos de Bayman mientras caminaba por el parque, todo estaba muy oscuro, si no fuera por las lámparas que iluminaban el camino todo estaría totalmente oscuro " Todo esta muy callado " murmuro el ruso mientras continuaba caminando, de pronto se detuvo al sentir una corriente de aire tras el y un objeto puntiagudo contra su cuello " Te estas volviendo descuidado " hablo una voz suave y delicada, al escuchar estas palabras el ruso sonrió " Tu no cambias, aun dejas que la luz proyecte tu sombra Ayane, si no me crees mira hacia abajo " comento Bayman sonriendo.

Ayane no estaba sorprendida ya que al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver que el ruso sostenía un cuchillo muy grande cerca de su abdomen, de esto modo si ella le cortaba la garganta, el podría enterrarle el cuchillo en el estomago y los dos terminarían muertos.

Lentamente se separaron " A pasado tiempo Bayman " comento la shinobi mientras caminaba a una banca cercana para tomar asiento, mientras que Bayman solo la siguió, pero al contrario de ella el se quedo de pie " Es cierto, veo que aun usas ese traje " comento el ruso sonriendo mientras miraba como Ayane se miraba a si misma, ella aun vestía el traje negro de aquella vez " Si, ahora es mi traje favorito " respondió Ayane sonriendo.

" ¿ Porque sigues asesinando gente ? " pregunto Bayman, su tono de voz cambio drásticamente, ante la pregunta Ayane se quedo en silencio " Porque sabia que si seguía en esto te volvería a ver " respondió en voz baja " Sabes...hace poco tuve una conversación con Kasumi, pero al verla ya no sentí el odio que creí que le tenia " explico la shinobi mientras bajaba la mirada

" A eso se le llama amor de hermanas, te lo dije por mas de que la quieras odiar no podrás, siempre le tendrás algo de cariño ya que ella es de tu familia " agrego el ruso mientras miraba de lado a lado, Ayane de alguna manera asintió ante lo antes dicho.

" Veo que conseguiste otra boina " comento Ayane apuntando a la boina de color azul que el ruso ahora vestía " Eh, si esta es nueva ya que la roja la tienes tu " explico Bayman mientras retiraba la boina de su cabeza para examinarla " ¿ Sabes porque decidí venir con los hombres que los atacaran ? " pregunto Ayane mientras se ponía de pie " No " respondió simplemente el ruso " Para darte esto..." hablo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, Bayman miro el objeto que ella le estaba entregando " Mi boina " murmuro el ruso mientras tomaba de las manos de la chica la boina roja que el, tiempo atrás le había regalado " Cuídate...y suerte " hablo Ayane mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla al ruso, en un parpadeo ella ya no estaba.

Mientras esto pasaba Zack, Lei Fang y Kasumi se encontraban platicando sobre lo que en algunas horas tendría lugar " Ya casi es hora " comento Zack mientras miraba el reloj en al pared " Si, solo espero que todo salga bien " agrego Lei Fang mientras que Kasumi solo estaba callada sumergida en sus pensamientos ( Ryu y Hayate¿ que voy a hacer ? ).

En ese momento Bayman entro a la habitación " ¿ Donde estabas amigo , casi es la hora " hablo Zack mientras se acercaba a el " Estuve hablando con una persona " respondió mientras se ponía frente a Kasumi " Necesito hablar contigo " ante la petición la ex-shinobi solo asintió, ambos se alejaron de Zack y Lei Fang quienes en ese momento estaban hablando de otras cosas " ¿ De que quieres hablar ? " pregunto la chica mientras miraba fijamente al ruso

" Es sobre Ayane " al mencionar a su hermana Kasumi se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada

" ¿ Que pasa con ella ? " pregunto en voz baja mientras le daba la espalda al ruso, Bayman no le dio mucha importancia y continuo " Ella nos ayudara " hablo el asesino en voz firme mientras que Kasumi ni siquiera lo miro " ¿ Como estas tan seguro, tu no la conoces ? " desafió Kasumi mientras lo miraba sobre su hombro " Te equivocas, ella aun te quiere y no va a tratar de matarte, ella nos va ayudar, después de todo tu eres parte de su familia " respondió el ruso en voz aun mas firme.

En ese momento la realización entro de golpe en Kasumi " ¡ Tu ! " casi grito la ex-shinobi mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo, para ese momento ambos Zack y Lei los estaban observando " Tu eres la persona de la que Ayane estaba hablando ¿ verdad ? " ante la pregunta Bayman solo asintió " Debes de ser importante para ella " comento Kasumi.

" ¿ A que te refieres ? " pregunto el asesino obviamente confundido " Veras, Ayane solo estucha a personas que tienen un lugar especial en su corazón, antes ella solo escuchaba a Hayate y a Ryu " explico la japonesa .

Mientras en la cocina Lei Fang estaba lavando los trastes de la cena sus pensamientos la molestaban, de pronto un par de brazos envolvieron su cadera, ella ya sabia de antemano quien era " ¿ Que estas asiendo Zack ? " pregunto la china sin ni siquiera mirarlo " Nada, solo me preguntaba en que estas pensado " respondió el hombre negro mientras pegaba su cuerpo a la espalda de la chica " En nada, es solo que..." la voz se le corto, no podía pronunciar las palabras ( No puedo matar a una persona, no puedo ).

Zack no necesitó oír las palabras de la chica, a través de sus lentes de sol el podía ver que las manos de la chica estaban temblando " ¿ Que pasa ? " volvió a preguntar Zack, esta vez Lei Fang se dio la vuelta para encararlo sin embargo los brazos de este aun la sostenían por la cadera " No creo poder matar a alguien " respondió Lei mientras envolvía a Zack en un abrazo y ponía su cara contra el pecho de este " Cuando llegue el momento todos tendremos que hacerlo, son ellos o nosotros " trato de consolarla mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de la chica " Además, yo estaré ahí contigo " ante estas palabras Lei Fang levanto la mirada " ¿ En verdad ? " pregunto inocentemente " En verdad " confirmo Zack mientras la abrasaba con mayor fuerza, de alguna manera esas palabras la hacían sentir segura ( Le importo, el se preocupa por mi ) Zack pudo sentir como los brazos de Lei lo abrasaban con mayor y también pudo ver que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ella.

Mientras esto pasaba el reloj en la pared marcaba las 11:28 PM.

Continuara...

* * *

Muy pronto el capitulo final, espero les guste este capitulo, por favor tengan un poco de paciencia 


	4. Corazon

Este es el cuarto capitulo espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus comentarios o criticas todo es bienvenido.

* * *

El Mundo en Realidad

Capitulo 4: La verdad solo la sabe mi corazón

Ayane observaba calladamente como el grupo de hombre liderado por Hayate y Hayabusa salía de la bodega que les había servido de escondite, ella sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que seguirlos y al llegar a el lugar destinado tendría que luchar con Kasumi y..." Bayman " murmuro mientras seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos ( Tengo que matarlo ) pensó mientras salía de la bodega a toda velocidad.

Era cierto, ella tenia que matarlo ya que de no hacerlo seria considerada traidora y al igual que Kasumi seria perseguida, pero por otro lado si ella traicionaba a su clan tendría la libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera y eso significaba que podría estar con el asesino ruso.

Ante las presentes opciones Ayane se detuvo bruscamente y recargo su espalda contra la pared de una de las tantas bodegas de la zona ( ¿ Que are ? ) pensaba la chica de cabello lavanda, nunca en su vida se había topado con una encrucijada tan confusa¿ estaría ella dispuesta a sacrificar todos sus logros en el clan por su libertad , esa pregunta era la mas difícil con la que se había topado en su vida.

También sabia que si se quedaba en el clan nunca podría estar con Bayman, ya que estaba prohibido relacionarse con personas fuera del clan ( Espero estar haciendo lo correcto ) pensó antes de ponerse en marcha, su mente estaba mas tranquila pues ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kasumi todos ya estaban preparados, Kasumi se había vestido con sus ropas de shinobi y Lei Fang se vistió con uno de sus ya tradicionales vestidos y su zapatos de tacón alto sin embargo su cabello permaneció suelto a petición de Zack, quien le seguía diciendo lo bien que se miraba.

Bayman y Zack seguían vistiendo las mismas ropas y que ninguno de los dos vio necesario cambiarse " Muy bien escuchen " hablo Bayman atrayendo la atención de todos, Zack tenia un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lei pero rápidamente retiro su brazo al ver la mirada del ruso la cual era especialmente seria " Ya es hora, tengan cuidado y cuídense las espaldas, lo principal es no dejar que Kasumi sea herida " hablo el ruso mientras regaba agua en los hilos que el y Zack habían puesto en las ventanas y la puerta del balcón.

Al verlo hacer esto Zack no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad " ¿ Para que hacer eso hermano ? " pregunto el hombre de color, sin embargo su única respuesta fue una sonrisa malévola por parte del ruso, al ver que el ruso ya no tenia nada que decirles Zack volvió a colocar su brazo derecho en los hombros de la chica a su lado.

" ¿ Crees que estaremos bien ? " pregunto una muy nerviosa Lei Fang pero Zack con su siempre alegre actitud trato de animarla " No te preocupes, cuando esos ninjas estén aquí los acabaremos " comento Zack con una sonrisa, Kasumi no hubiera estado sumida en sus pensamientos hubiera podido ver una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de Lei Fang.

Antes de que Lei Fang pudiera decir algo mas, los vidrios de las ventanas y de la puerta del balcón estallaron, rápidamente tres hombre entraron por ellas y esos hombres murieron instantáneamente ya que sus cuellos toparon con los hilos en las ventanas y la puerta del balcón.

Nota de autor: una explicación, al mojar un hilo y correrlo rápidamente por la piel causa una leve cortadura y como esos sujetos saltaron de un edificio a otro su velocidad tubo que ser muy grande y cuando sus cuellos tocaron el hilo murieron degollados y Bayman los escogió de color blanco para que no fueran tan visibles

" ¡ Ya están aquí, todos al centro de la habitación ! " grito Bayman mientras retrocedía, por otra parte tanto Zack como Lei Fang se quedaron impactados al ver a los tres hombre degollados, sangre rodeando sus cuerpos " Conque para eso eran los hilos " murmuro Zack mientras tomaba a Lei por el brazo y la movía hacia el centro de la habitación.

Sin embargo los enemigos seguían entrando ya que cada uno de ellos con sus espadas cortaron los hilos de las ventanas y la puerta del balcón, en cuestión de minutos Kasumi y los demás estaban rodeados.

Desde el techo del edificio vecino Hayate y Hayabusa observaban como sus hombre rodeaban a sus victimas " ! Hayate, se que me escuchas, por favor detén esto ¡ " se escucho el grito de Kasumi, ante esto Ryu apretó los puños ( La van a matar ) pensó mientras observaba al hombre a su lado, Hayate mantenía una expresión seria ( ¿ Como puedes matar a tu propia hermana ? ) pensó mientras lo seguía observando.

Bayman por su parte al ver que ahora los cuatro estaban rodeados tubo que pensar muy bien las cosas " ¡ Mantengan su posición, no dejen que los rodeen ! " grito el ruso al tiempo que esquivaba una de las espadas de los atacantes, rápidamente tomo al hombre por los hombros forzándolo a darse la vuelta para después tomarlo por la cabeza.

¡ CRACK !

Se escucho el cuello del hombre romperse en dos, ante la acción de su compañero los demás iniciaron su ataque, Kasumi rápidamente desenvaino su katana y empezó a cortar los cuerpos de sus oponentes con gran rapidez, solo unos cuantos fueron suficientemente afortunados para esquivar los sablazos de la chica.

Mientras tanto Zack y Lei Fang peleaban lado a lado, ambos tenían una buena táctica de equipo, Zack se encargaba de derivarlos con sus potentes patadas y al estar en el suelo Lei Fang les aplastaba la garganta con los tacones de sus zapatos, pero por mas enemigos que despachaban mas salían de la nada.

" Oye Lei " hablo Zack mientras estaban espalda con espalda " ¿ Que sucede ? " replico la chica mirando al los hombres que los rodeaban " ¿ Es este un mal momento para invitarte a salir?" comento el hombre de color, ante la pregunta Lei Fang no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para ver a Zack " ¿ Bromeas , estando aquí lado a lado peleando por nuestras vidas, eso es lo mas romántico que e escuchado " respondió Lei con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Kasumi ahora estaba rodeada, lejos de ella podía ver a Bayman rodeado de cuerpos de hombres con brazos, piernas y cuellos fracturados pero al parecer estaba herido ya que en su brazo izquierdo había sangre, sin dudar Kasumi se abalanzo contra el hombre frente a ella, el hombre al ver a la chica acercarse rápidamente lanzo un sablazo contra ella, ese fue su error, Kasumi simplemente agacho su cabeza para evitar el ataque y condujo su propia Katana al estomago del hombre, unos momentos después la mitad de la cara de Kasumi estaba cubierta en sangre.

Zack por su parte estaba muy ocupado esquivando sablazos y contestando las agresiones con patadas bien apuntadas, fue entonces cuando noto a uno de los hombre surgir atrás de Lei Fang con su espada lista para terminar la vida de la chica, sin pensarlo Zack se lanzo contra Lei quitándola del camino, pero al mismo tiempo el recibió la espada en el hombro derecho.

" ¡ AAARRGGHHH ! "

Al escuchar el grito de dolor, Lei Fang rápidamente dirigió su atención a Zack, quien ahora estaba en el piso con una espada en el hombro, usando toda su fuerza Lei propino una patada en la cara al hombre que había querido atacarla, de la fuerza del golpe la nariz del hombre se fracturo y al mismo tiempo los pedazos de hueso restante se dispararon contra el cerebro, el hombre murió instantáneamente.

Rápidamente la chica se arrodillo junto a Zack, suavemente coloco la cabeza del hombre de color en sus piernas " Que humillación...ser el único herido " murmuro Zack mientras miraba al rededor " Pero...al menos fue para un buen propósito " agrego mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla de Lei quien para esos momentos ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

" ¡ Sácalo de aquí, nosotros no encargaremos de los que quedan y no le saques la espada o se desangrara ! " se escucho el grito de Bayman, Lei Fang ni siquiera tubo que mirar a su dirección, ayudando a Zack a levantarse la chica coloco el brazo izquierdo Zack alrededor de sus hombros y rápidamente salieron de la habitación.

Ahora Bayman y Kasumi estaban contra la pared, aun quedaban 10 enemigos y ambos estaban cansados ( ¿ Que demonios vamos a hacer ? ) pensaba el ruso mientras miraba como Kasumi se quitaba la sangre de la cara.

Desde otro edificio Ayane esperaba el momento indicado para entrar en acción, desde su posición podía ver claramente a Ryu y Hayate, definitivamente tendría que actuar rápido

( Solo espero que no sea tarde ) ella pensó mientras seguía observando, por supuesto que Hayate ya se había percatado de ella, solo tenia que esperar.

Hayate estaba sonriendo, ahora solo quedaban 2 y muy pronto estarían muertos ( Ya acabo ) pensó Hayate mientras sonreía " ¡ No voy a permitir esto ! " se escucho el grito de Ryu Hayabusa, sin dudar un segundo el súper ninja pego un salto al otro edificio y tras el una sombra color púrpura también salto " Ryu, yo sabia que tendrías que defender a Kasumi, pero tu Ayane¿ porque lo haces ? " murmuro Hayate mientras miraba con una expresión de disgusto como su mejor amigo y su media hermana lo traicionaban.

Mientras tanto Bayman y Kasumi miraban en shock como lo que hace unos segundos eran 10 hombres ahora eran simples cadáveres rodeados de sangre, sobre ellos 2 personas estaban de pie, uno era un ninja vestido de azul con una espada en su espalda y la otra persona era una chica de cabellos púrpuras vestida en un traje negro sosteniendo una katana en ambas manos.

" ¡ Ryu ! " al escuchar su nombre el súper ninja giro su cabeza hacia Kasumi quien lo miraba sonriendo, lentamente se acerco a el pero este se sorprendió cuando la chica corrió hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente " Yo sabia que tu vendrías " murmuro la chica con lagrimas de alegría, alejada de ellos Ayane los miraba con una expresión seria, sin mas se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero algo la detuvo, al mirar hacia tras esperaba ver a Bayman sosteniéndola por el brazo pero en vez de eso era Kasumi quien la sostenía por el brazo, justo cuando Ayane se disponía a decirle algo pero Kasumi la abrazo fuertemente " Gracias hermana " murmuro Kasumi en el oído de Ayane, esta al principio no sabia que hacer, una parte de su mente le decía que se quitara a Kasumi de encima y otra le decía que devolviera el abrazo.

Lentamente poso sus brazos en la espalda de la otra chica y sumergió su cara en el hombro de ella, una solitaria lagrima de alegría salió de los ojos de Ayane y solo Bayman fue lo suficientemente afortunado para verla.

Ryu quien ya había retirado su mascara, observaba el evento con una sonrisa ( Nunca pensé que Ayane dejara de odiar a Kasumi ) pensó mientras las seguía observando también pudo observar como Bayman sosteniendo su brazo herido salía calladamente de la habitación.

Desde su lugar Hayate observaba calladamente " Si quieres vivir normalmente no me opondré, pero si alguno de ustedes 3 regresa a la aldea, lo matare yo mismo " murmuro el ninja antes de desaparecer " Buena suerte " fue todo lo que se escucho en el viento.

" Al menos todo acabo " murmuro el ruso mientras caminaba por el pasillo ( Espero que el idiota de Zack este bien ) pensó mientras seguía caminando " Bayman " se escucho la voz de Ayane, dándose la vuelta rápidamente pudo ver a Kasumi abrazada de Ryu y a Ayane avanzando hacia el " ¿ A donde vas ? " pregunto la chica mientras se ponía frente a el y lo miraba directamente a los ojos " Mi trabajo aquí termino, tu hermana esta a salvo y tu estas con ella " replico el ruso en voz seria " ¿ Pero porque ? " volvió a preguntar la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ante la pregunta el ruso se quedo mudo ( ¿ Porque ? ) pensó mientras miraba a la chica frente a el ( Toda mi vida a sido soledad, no tuve padre y lo mas cercano a un amigo es Zack ) seguía en sus pensamientos ( Tal vez, aun no sea muy tarde, además Ayane traiciono a su clan, lo que significa que no podrá volver a su hogar, además ahora que lo pienso todo lo que me importa esta aquí. ) sin pensarlo mas el ruso asintió " Esta bien " murmuro mientras tomaba a la chica frente a el en un fuerte abrazo " Me quedare contigo " murmuro el ruso lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Ayane lo escuchara " Gracias " fue su única respuesta.

Sin mas Bayman y Ayane se unieron a Ryu y a Kasumi, los cuatro salieron sin ser vistos del edifico ya que la policía ya había llegado y con tanto cuerpo no habría mucha explicación que darles.

Continuara...

* * *

El próximo capitulo es el final y de una vez les informo que abr continuación de este fic, la historia será mejor y la relación entre las parejas sera mas profunda.

por favor dejen sus reviews


	5. Final

Este es el capitulo final, espero les guste, todas las opiniones son bienvenidas, quiero a agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron a pesar de que la pareja de Bayman/Ayane no es muy aceptada, quiero agradecerle muy especialmente saQhra por su apoyo, sin ti este fic no se hubiera terminado amigo.

* * *

El Mundo en Realidad

Capitulo Final: Una Nueva Vida

Algún lugar de Alemania

Kasumi nuevamente se encontraba en el balcón de su nuevo hogar, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido en Nueva York, pero había una gran diferencia entre su vida antes y después de ese acontecimiento, ahora ella esta feliz, todo había cambiado para mejorar.

Finalmente se había reconciliado con Ayane, aunque no se hablan tanto, ella sabe que tal vez al pasar el tiempo podrán actuar como verdaderas hermanas y también esta el hecho de que Ayane tampoco estaba sola, Bayman había decidido quedarse con ella y aunque el ruso no lo demostrara Kasumi sabia que realmente el y Ayane se amaban profundamente.

Por otra parte Zack quien ya se había curado de su herida, decidió regresar a China con Lei Fang, ( Aun no me imagino a Zack y a Lei Fang juntos ) pensó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Y por ultimo estaba Ryu, el súper ninja también había traicionado a su clan y todo por salvarla, el y Ayane ya nunca podrian regresar con el clan, ella no podía negar que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el ( Espero que el sienta lo mismo ) ese pensamiento invadía su mente diariamente.

Ahora los cuatro se encontraban viviendo en una casa, bastante grande para los cuatro, claro que todo fue pagado por Bayman ya que fue el en primer lugar el que les sugirió que se mudaran a este pequeño pueblo en Alemania.

La casa era de 2 pisos, tenia una cocina, 3 baños y 3 camas, en una de ellas dormían Kasumi y Ayane, ya que a pesar de que Ayane prefería estar con Bayman, Kasumi le pidió que se quedara con ella ya que no quería dormir cerca de Ryu, ya que al estar cerca de el se ponía muy nerviosa.

La vida era bastante tranquila ya que la casa estaba en las afueras de una ciudad que estaba en medio de las montañas, había días en que los cuatro salían al balcón a contemplar la naturaleza que rodeaba a la casa.

Siempre que necesitaban provisiones 2 personas salían a la ciudad, ya que según Bayman de esa madera siempre habría alguien en la casa, por fortuna Bayman había comprado un Jeep para los viajes a la ciudad, era una fortuna que por cada asesinato que Bayman había cometido en los años le habían pagado bastante bien.

Kasumi soltó una pequeña risita al recordar un cierto evento cuando los cuatro habían llegado a la casa.

- Flash Back -

" ¿ Que les parece , no es muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña " hablo Bayman mientras Ayane, Kasumi y Ryu miraban la casa de arriba a abajo.

" ¿ Como la mandaste construir ? " pregunto Ryu " ¿ Que, acaso pensaste que asesinaba gratis o algo así ? " respondió el ruso con una sonrisa " Es muy bonita " agrego Kasumi con una sonrisa " Si tienes tanto dinero¿ porque no construiste una casa mas grande ? " pregunto Ayane cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

" No la construí mas grande por la misma razón por la que estamos rodeados de bosque y por la misma razón por la que vivimos a una hora de la ciudad " respondió Bayman mientras se colocaba frente a ella " ¿ Y cual es la razón ? " pregunto Ayane nuevamente mientras descruzaba los brazos y volteaba su cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver al ruso directamente a los ojos " Es por la simple razón de que de este manera, no nos encontraran tan fácil y no llamaremos mucho la atención " respondió el ruso fríamente " Y además así evitare que algo te pase a ti " agrego mientras repentinamente tomaba Ayane por la cintura y la levantaba en el aire " ¡ Hey , que haces...bájame, me voy a caer " gritaba Ayane mientras Bayman solo sonrió.

Tras ellos Kasumi y Ryu observaban la escena con una sonrisa.

- Fin de Flash Back -

Dando un suspiro Kasumi salió de sus pensamientos y entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella " ¡ Kasumi, la comida esta lista ! " se escucho la voz de Ryu " Ya voy " respondió la chica mientras se apresuraba a bajar a la cocina.

La vida había mejorado para ellos, todo estaba bien, Bayman y Ayane seguían juntos y Ryu y Kasumi aun estaban en proceso de encontrarse el uno al otro.

Pero como siempre la paz no durara para siempre ya que, había una persona que tenia un gran interés en los cuatro, pero mientras los cuatro conversaban y disfrutaban de la comida una figura oculta entre los árboles los observaba.

La figura metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un celular, rápidamente presiono una serie de numero y espero a que le contestaran " ¿ Si ? " respondió una voz grabe en la línea

" Soy yo señor, ya los localice " respondió la figura " Bien hecho, regresa a la base " respondió la voz antes de que la línea se cortara " Gracias...seños Donovan ".

Fin...

* * *

Bien aqui acaba la segunda parte de mi serie de fic Bayman/Ayane, espero seguir escuchando de ustedes, muy pronto vendrá la secuela. 


End file.
